


The Jooheon Fic(Because I Suck at Titles)

by IliveSoILove23



Series: Monsta X College Au But it’s all Smut [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, I forgot to add angst, I usually write fluff I don’t know why I wrote angst, IM SORRY OKAY, Im and kihyun make an appearance as well, Jooheon has a bunk bed because I just feel like he would, Jooheon is in love with you, Jooheon point of view, Listen I didn’t want to be cliche and make it a daddy kink, Masturbation, Parties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, at least I hope you guys get the hint, because he thinks it’s easy and a crowd pleaser, but not like now, but you don’t know, dom Jooheon, fraternity, hinted at Changhyun, im sorry, is that a thing?, it’s not said but you’re not in love with him, jooheon needs love, life of the party minhyuk, love triangle?, minhyuk only ever makes jungle juice for parties, monsta x is still a band, set before the wonho smut, these tags are long and I’m sorry, thigh riding, unhappy ending?, wonho stands on the sidelines being jealous, yoongi and namjoon make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliveSoILove23/pseuds/IliveSoILove23
Summary: She was laughing and flirting with Hoseok and he would be a fool not to notice the love she harbored for the older male.He would be a fool to be in love with someone who didn’t love him back. But here he was, in love with someone who very clearly was not his and probably would never be.OR Jooheon is in love with you but you’re in love with someone else. But you guys have drunken sex.





	The Jooheon Fic(Because I Suck at Titles)

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t give Jooheon angst.” Ren says to me when I tell her about what goes on in the au I’ve created. 
> 
> “Oh don’t worry I won’t!!” I tell her fully meaning it at the moment. 
> 
> But I wrote this and I’m sorry but also not sorry. IM SORRY JOOHEON BUT OT SHOULD GET BETTER I PROMISE

She was beautiful, standing in the corner of the room nursing her fourth cup of that god awful jungle juice Minhyuk had whipped up just a few hours before. Her own colored hair falling in tightly wound waves down her back. Her eyes shone bright under the fluorescent lights they had installed years back. And she was laughing and flirting with Hoseok and he would be a fool not to notice the love she harbored for the older male. Not that his older “brother” could see it even though he reciprocated those same feelings.

He would be a fool to be in love with someone who didn’t love him back.

But here he was, in love with someone who very clearly was not his and probably would never be. Although at the rate they’re going with their confessions he probably does stand a chance. Not that he’d ever act on his feelings, he wasn’t a complete masochist.

Oh who was he kidding, of course he was a complete masochist. Why else would he joke and laugh and flirt with the woman he loves only to be shot down each time? Why else would he be holding out hope that she would magically fall in love with him even though he knows that’s impossible at this rate?

So yeah, he was a masochist after all.

But he couldn’t help it. She was everything he could ever want in a woman. She made him laugh, which was one thing he held high on his list. She was a phenomenal cook, he seriously thought she should be a chef in a restaurant. She knew how to take care of herself, she never needed the help him and his frat brothers provided but had wearily accepted it for the sake of your best friend. She was fiercely protective of those close to her, he frequently thought of their first meeting where she grilled his frat leader the entire time on his intentions with her friend and what exactly it was he was hoping to get out of the relationship and “if you hurt her in anyway I won’t hesitate to cut off your dick and feed it to the dogs.”

She wasn’t perfect but she was perfect for him—or so he thought.

He watched her gulp down the rest of her drink and lightly grab Hoseok’s beefy arm, squeezing it and marveling over how buff he was. He saw the way his friend preened at the attention she gave him. His chest swelled out a little in pride and he smiled fondly down at her and whispered something on her ear. She giggled at whatever he said and leaned up and spoke in his ear. Jooheon saw the slight shudder that ran through his friend when she breathed in his ear. She didn’t notice, but he did.

He wanted to puke.

He didn’t though. But he did gulp down the rest of his own drink. Tearing his eyes away from the would be couple, he turns around and pushes his way past the dancing bodies. They don’t give much thought to the male shoving them aside, too drunk and preoccupied to care. It takes quite a few minutes but eventually he makes it to the kitchen where the supply of alcohol is stationed. Kihyun stands by the refrigerator, a cup of what is probably just soda is in his hands and he’s talking to their youngest and newest frat brother I.M—his name is actually Changkyun but the boy had insisted on being called the former as his stage name and it just stuck as an actual nickname as well. The youngest has his hands in his pockets and he leans his body against the counter. There’s more people in there, chatting amongst themselves.

  
He attempts to slide past and make his way to the alcohol to refill his cup unseen but of course it doesn’t go his way. He’s spotted by Yoongi and his friend Namjoon—the former being originally a friend of Kihyun’s but had since become his own friend. The latter remains an acquaintance but they’re surely on their way to becoming friends as well. Both of them hold a cup in their hand while the other sits in their pockets. Sometimes he thinks those two have been around each other far too long for they seem to be mirror images of each other half the time. The short black haired male shoots him a gummy smile and waves him over. The taller sandy blonde awkwardly turning his body to see what his older friend was going on about. “Jooheon! Hey man nice party.” Namjoon says holding his hand out for the manly shake and subsequent awkward hug. He takes the bait though, always one to respect his elders even though he’s not even a month younger than the dimpled man.

  
“Thanks man. Glad you could make it.” He replies and nods at the black haired man, getting a nod and smile back.

“So nice of your friend to ditch me for a newer model.” The shorter male sulked playfully with a wistful look to his pink haired friend. He doesn’t notice the eyes on him as he continues to talk to his companion. Jooheon wasn’t sure how it happened but the two had gotten incredibly closer this past month. He didn’t even think the older male particularly liked the younger considering the fight they had when the latter first joined. But he can’t help but be happy, they were his best friends. Jooheon gives a lighthearted laugh to which I.M looks over at them. The three give him a smile and wave to his bemused expression. He reluctantly waves back to them which gets Kihyun’s attention. The pink haired male turns to the three and waves good naturedly before going back to his conversation with the youngest. This forces the man to turn back to the pink haired man.

The two before him engage Jooheon in a conversation about music and what they’re all working on. His own band is pretty popular around campus in its own right, but these two seem to have found popularity not only at their own school but in the whole west side of the country. He’s not sure how they did it, but he’d sure like to know their secret. He respects these two, not just because they’re older but because they’re seniors in the music game whereas he’s a sophomore. He’s just getting into making his own music but he’s sure this is what he wants to do for the rest of his life. He could learn a lot from these two, has learned a lot so far but he’s got a lot more to go.

  
He’s deep into a story about how his latest conquest had gone horribly wrong when he hears her melodic voice calling him. “HEONY! There you are.” She says from the doorway to the dining room. He stops midsentence and looks over at her. She’s got her cup in her hand and it’s empty judging by the fact it’s upside down. Her eyes are hazy from the alcohol and her face is flushed. She’s got a sweet smile on her face as she gazes at him. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you Heony. Why did you leave me?” She pouts as she walks her way to the kitchen. Saunters is more like it, although he’s not sure she knows she’s doing it. His can hear his companions snicker beside him but he pays them no mind as she jumps on him, arms winding around his shoulders. He sighs and holds her waist and replies to her with a, “Y/N you’re the one who left me for Wonho remember?” He remembers it, the way she stuck to his side like she always does at parties but followed after his frat brother Wonho—he’s the aforementioned Hoseok but he also goes by Wonho—when he passed by. She’s so obvious no matter how much she denies any feelings towards the older man.

“I didn’t leave you for him,” She slurs back at him. “He wanted to talk.” She mumbles into his neck. Jooheon hugs her to him for a minute before pushing her away. She pouts at him and tries to cling to him again. “Heony,” she whines and makes grabby hands to him as if she were a child. He sighs and complies, letting her cling onto his back and nuzzle her head into his neck. “‘M tired Jooheony.” She slurs out a whisper into the curve between his neck and shoulder. Her arms go tight around his neck and she puffs out a breath, asleep within seconds.

“Heony?” Yoongi teases with an eyebrow raised and a his lips in a smirk. Namjoon stifles a dimpled smile behind his hand. Jooheon just glares at the two. No one else calls him Heony. Heck, his own mother and sister have never called him that. But from the first moment they met she’s called him that nickname and he’s never had the guts to tell her he doesn’t like being called that. “And they call us whipped man.” Namjoon teases gesturing between his companion and himself.

“I’m not whipped.” He rolls his eyes and hisses at the two. Of course they don’t listen. The brats.

“Better go get sleeping beauty to bed.” One of them taunts and the other one chortles.  
He doesn’t dignify a response and walks out of the room, hands cupping her thighs so she doesn’t fall. It’s hard trying to maneuver through the crowd in the first place but it’s exceptionally hard to maneuver with a full person on your back. He manages, somehow, to make his way to the stairs without incident.

He huffs and hitches her up his back and staggers onto the first step. The second one is just as hard, and the third and fourth. After each step he has to adjust her on his back before climbing up onto the next one. If everyone wasn’t drunk out of their minds he’s sure they would be laughing at him. He must look funny, struggling to climb the steps with someone clinging to his back. He gets halfway up the first flight of stairs before she stirs. He hears, and feels, the snort that comes out of her mouth before she smacks her lips and skims her nose along his neck before settling and softly snoring again.

He makes sure she’s asleep before taking the next step.

He can feel a set of eyes following his every move. He knows without turning around who it is. It’s Wonho, of course it’s Wonho. Jooheon has the object of his affection on his back carrying her up the stairs, he’s jealous. HE wants to be the one taking his girl up the stairs to his room to lay her down, but he’s not. He’s not the one taking her upstairs because he’s too much of a coward to just tell her he likes her. Jooheon knows it would go well for him, he knows they would be happy together. So he can’t help but be just a little smug at the fact that he’s the one she came to last. That he’s the one that’s currently got y/n on his back. That, although it’s a bunk bed, it’s his bed that she’s going to sleep in. If only it all wasn’t platonic.

God he was so pathetic.

He reaches the second floor, finally, and pauses at the first step to the third floor to catch his breath. Puffing lightly, he looks down to the first floor and spots his “brother” at the bottom of the steps, drink in one hand glowering up at him while a petite well endowed blonde woman hangs off his shoulder, gloss covered lips whispering in his ear. Jooheon can’t help the smirk that comes to his lips as he stares at the man. It serves him right.

  
He hitches her up on his back and continues the journey to his room. It takes a few more minutes, and a lot of pausing to readjust her on his back, but they make it to his room. He opens the door and walks straight to the brown bunk bed that sits by the window. He could have gotten a big bed like the other men in the fraternity but he didn’t. He wanted to be different, have people over but not let them stay because, “I don’t have the room on my bed. But you can have the top bunk!” They never want the top. It’s tragic, really.

He sits on the bed and carefully lowers her down before turning her around. He lays her head on the pillow and covers her with the blanket. He takes minute to stare at her sleeping face. It’s so peaceful. He’s reminded again why he fell in love with her. Her beautiful face was what grabbed his attention at first. She’s not the conventional beauty you always see these days, but something much more beautiful. Her eyes sparkle in the sun and her hair is so silky. Her smile, god her smile was his favorite thing in the world. The way her lips spread out her teeth showed, she had a smile you only get from braces. He loved her smile. She makes sure he’s well rested and ready for his classes. She always knows just the right thing to say when he’s having a bad day. And she always responds in kind to his silly antics and even amps up the mood more at times. She isn’t repulsed by his promiscuity like some people are—i.e Shownu and his girlfriend. He can remember a day, not long ago, when it just seemed like everything that could go wrong did and even though she wasn’t having a good day herself she still sat with him for two hours while he vented to her. Not once did she get tired or bored of him like most people did.

He’s in love with her, but she’ll never return the feeling. Listening to her whisper Wonho’s name in her sleep Jooheon wishes he could be someone different. Someone who had the kind of love she gave to someone else. He wishes he wasn’t in this unrequited love with her. He wishes he could just be the one she loves, but he’s not. He’s not sure he’ll ever be the one for her.

He sighs after carding a hand through her hair. Berating himself for getting in his feelings yet again. He can’t help it though, some people turn into loud drunks, he turns into a quiet drunk. He gets more contemplative, his thoughts intrusive.

He feels so pathetic. Sitting on the floor of his room watching her sleep like some kind of creep. Watching the way her parted lips and relaxed face makes her look so young. She lays on her side, her cheeks are smashed between her shoulder and her hands that cup her head. Her hair is splayed around her, falling over her closed eyes. Her position accentuates all of her curves and he gets thoughts that he shouldn’t about a sleeping woman, but they’re there.

He shakes his head and leans up on his knees to bend down and carefully remove her boots one by one. He ponders taking off her socks as well but ultimately decides to keep them on. He stands up and gently puts her boots next to his sneakers near the door and stand in the doorway staring at her sleeping form. He can vaguely make out the EDM beat from the song playing making its way up the stairs. He hears the random “Whoo!”coming from the crowd, a sign someone probably brought more alcohol. It was probably Minhyuk, the self proclaimed “party man with a plan.” Jooheon didn’t know what that meant but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

He shakes his head and pads to his dresser that sits off to the right of the door. He digs in the top for a pair of boxers and a shirt from one of the lower drawers. When he grabs the shirt he wants he closes the drawers and makes his way out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly so as to not wake her. Down the hall, to the left is the bathroom. When you open the door a sink is immediately to the left, a mirror perched precariously above it. It wasn’t all the way secured, likely to fall at any moment. Never let Lee Minhyuk hang anything.

On the opposite side of the room, across from the sink is the combination bathtub and shower. The plain black shower curtain pulled back, revealing water spots from when one of his floor mates took their shower earlier in the night. To the left of the sink, underneath of the small frosted window sat the porcelain toilet. He steps into the room and shuts the door, setting his clean clothes on the sink and turning the shower on. He makes sure its running at the right temperature before removing his clothes, dress shirt first and then the skinny jeans Hyungwon had forced on him. He’d thrown them at him with a “Here this is goes with that shirt.” Jooheon knew how to dress himself, he always made sure to look good, but Hyungwon was a literal model. He was for sure going to follow his fashion advice.

He stepped into the shower when he was naked and drew the curtain. The water felt good, the temperature seeping into his skin and relaxing his tight muscles. He let his head fall back, enjoying the water falling around his body. Once his body was wet enough for him, he reached for the body soap and his loofah, pouring out a fair amount before putting it back on the shelf and rubbing the loofah in his hands, lathering up the soap.

Washing his body feels like washing the night away. Washing away the sins of the day. So what if he took a little extra time on his dick?

  
Fuck, it felt good. The smooth friction created by the glide of his hand and the soap he spreads on himself like lube. He digs his finger into the slit and pumps his hand a little faster, clenching his cock slightly harder as his mind conjures up her image. The way she looked tonight in her low cut top and jean shorts. Her hair flowing down her back and her eyes, her big eyes that stared up at him with that sparkle in them. The way she says his name, fondly and with a smile on her face.

He thinks about other things. Like how she would look under him, naked. Her body marked up, his marks littering her skin. Her head thrown back in pleasure and her eyes closed. Her body responding to his touch. How would she sound? Would she moan in pleasure? Or would she be one of those silent ones? No, she’d be loud. The way she says his name in pleasure, half moan and half groan. Her wet pussy so sweet and her thighs quivering around his head. She would cum a couple of times before he even thought of his pleasure, because hers was more important.

God she would look so good when she came. Her back arching and her legs tightening around his head, caging him in with no place to go. Not that he would want to be anywhere else at the moment. He groans at the thought, her name coming out in a whisper as he speeds up his pace.

His orgasm happens at once, the image of her coming undone sending him over the edge himself. It’s an intense one, his orgasm. His vision goes black for a short period of time and it feels like he spurts out his seed for a good five minutes straight. It paints the wall, washing right away as the water rains down on it. He stands there another couple of minutes, head on his arm as he leans against the wall to catch his breath.

  
He feels guilty, disgusting really, thinking about her like that while she sleeps a few rooms over. He can’t help what his mind produces, but he does feel guilty about it. She would be so upset if she found out what he had done. But she wasn’t going to find out, not if he could help it.

He applies some shampoo and conditioner to his hair before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. He towels off and puts his clean clothes on, depositing his dirty ones in the laundry hamper and hanging his towel back up. He stands at the sink, looking at his reflection. There are bags under his eyes, he hasn’t been sleeping well lately. He looks worn out, probably a side effect from the alcohol. He brushes his teeth and runs a hand through his damp hair. “Well Jooheon,” He speaks to his reflection. “This is the prime of your life.”

With that he makes his way out of the bathroom and pads down the hall to his room. She’s still asleep, her soft snores filling the room. He walks over to his fan, turning it on low. The room isn’t necessarily stuffy he just sleeps better with the noise from the fan. Resigned to sleep on the top bunk, he climbs up the ladder and towards the pillow. He sighs, pulling the cover up his body and burrowing under. He doesn’t normally sleep up here, this being both her bed and an extra one, but he doesn’t have a choice tonight. Her safety too important for something trivial like his comfort.

He lays there for what feels like hours staring ahead. He listens to her snoring, and to the faint pounding of the musical beat coming up the floors. He supposes it’s about one in the morning, at least it was the last time he looked at the clock. The party will probably go on for a few more hours. No doubt Shownu and his girlfriend have retreated to their room, to have sex no doubt. Or “make love” as they say. Minhyuk is probably still the life of the party, as he always is. Hyungwon has long since gone to bed, always choosing sleep over anything else. He’s not sure what Kihyun and Changkyun are doing, probably in one of their rooms. He doesn’t bother them about what they get up to, figuring if it were important they would tell him. Wonho has no doubt found his partner for the night. It’s more than likely the busty blonde he’d been with earlier.

His type is so obvious, the opposite of what y/n is. He’s trying to get himself to fall for someone else. Jooheon knows, he’s doing the same thing. Although Jooheon isn’t hurting her in the process like Wonho is. He doesn’t know why they don’t just confess and put each other out of their misery. He’s sometimes thought of doing it himself, almost had a couple of times. But something always stops him, maybe he wanted them to do it on their own. Maybe he was just selfish and wanted her to himself a little bit longer.

If only things were different, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep. If only I could be him, I wouldn’t hurt her like that.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It happened at the next party. Although he didn’t know how it happened. Maybe it was the rush he always got from being on stage. Maybe it was all the alcohol he drank—more than he usually does. Or maybe it was a both. What he did know was that one second they were dancing, and the next he had her on the bottom bunk and he was pounding into her from behind.

It happened like this:

The last note ended and the crowd went wild. They stood on stage, all seven of them, breathing heavy and heart pounding in their ears. They had just finished another set, another mini concert out of the way. He smiled at the crowd and jumped down, the others following suit. The orange haired man smiled at everyone he went past and clapped hands with whoever held their hand out. The crowd was big, the biggest they’ve had yet. And he was on a high, nothing could bring his mood down.

He was in search of her, as he always was after their gigs. He searched the backyard, where their makeshift stage was, and she was no where to be found. So he went inside and poured himself a cup of Minhyuk’s jungle juice—he really needed to find something else to make for these things. He accepted congratulations from his peers, some of which were members of their own bands from states away, and drank cup after cup. He doesn’t usually drink so much, more concerned with getting Y/N safely in bed, but tonight was a special night. So he drank way more than he intended.

Something he learned that night, was that the more he drank the more loose he became. He usually only drinks a cup of the alcohol Minhyuk provides which is enough to get a pleasant buzz going. It usually just calms him down, makes him think more. This time however it makes him come alive. And horny, very horny.

Its when he’s in the middle of the dancefloor by himself that she finds him. She wraps her hands around his neck and saddles up to his front and grins at him. Her face is flushed and she’s drunk as well. “Heony that was your best performance yet!” She slurs loudly in his ear. He smiles dopily at her and leans down and speaks into her ear.

“You say that after every one of our performances Y/N.” He slurs out. It’s true, after every performance she makes it a point to tell them that they had just played their best gig yet. He loves her dedication, he loves everything about her really.

She smiles drunkenly at him, her eyes shutting and her smile so wide. She’s beautiful even when drunk. “Dance with me Jooheony.” She pleads, as if that’s not what they’re already doing. He doesn’t say anything, just grabs her hips and pulls her closer.

They sway to the beat for a bit, not caring about what kind of song it is. He has his head buried in her neck and she plays with the hair at his nape. When the song changes to something R&B that’s when things get interesting. She gets more daring. She maneuvers her legs so that she’s straddling one of his. He pays no mind to it at first, figured she was just trying to get more comfortable.

Then she starts grinding her hips down. It’s a minute movement, one that could be mistaken for anything in the moment. She does it again though, and again. And it feels so good, having her like this. He tightens his hold on her and takes his head out of her neck to look at her. She stares at him, eyes half closed and clouded from the alcohol. There’s lust in her eyes, that gets more pronounced the more she does it. “Don’t start something you can’t finish babygirl.” He whispers in her ear to be heard over the music. Her body shudders at this, hips grinding against his thigh a little more aggressive. Her arms tighten and she turns her head slightly to whisper in his ear.

“What makes you think I want to stop this Sir?” Her voice comes out husky and he feels himself shudder. Fuck, that’s hot. He never knew he had a kink for being called Sir until this very moment. Or maybe its just a her kink. She grinds against his thigh again and he can swear he can feel wetness on his thigh. She’s wearing a floral dress that stops about mid-thigh and he’s willing to bet she’s not wearing any underwear. Fuck.

He grabs her left leg in his hand and wraps it around his waist. She bites her lip and he thrusts up lightly against her core. This gets a quiet moan from her and he vows to hear more. He does it again, thrusting his half hard cock against her supposed bare pussy a little harder. She moans again, throwing her head back. She’s making a show of it all. He’s pretty sure it’s for Wonho, who stands off to the side with a drink in hand another busty woman clinging to his side. He knows he’s watching them because that’s the only thing he ever does at these parties. He always watches them have fun while he stands off to the side with whatever busty female partygoer decides to saddle up to his side and talk his ear off. Jooheon figures it’s time he gets a taste of his own medicine considering the amount of times he’s watched Y/N watch him and his latest night stand go up to his room.

He turns his head to the older male, catching his eye. He’s got a frown on his face and his sporting an obvious hard on. This turns him on, seeing the girl he loves like this. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Wonho turns away when Jooheon thrusts up again and she visibly shudders.

She forces her leg out of his hold and silently grabs his hand. She smiles at him seductively before turning around and forcing people out of her way. She leads him up the stairs and he can feel his eyes on them, just like at that last party. He’s sure she can too but doesn’t say anything for fear it will ruin the moment.

She leads him to his room, shoving him in and against the door. She kisses him and he’s caught by surprise. This is all happening really fast. She whines against his non-responsive lips and pulls back to look him in the eye. “Jooheony kiss me back.” She whispers to him before capturing his lips with hers again. This time he does respond, kissing her back with fervor. He reaches up and holds her head in his hands, turning them around so it’s her back against the door without breaking the kiss.

“What happened to Sir?” He questions when he pulls back. He reaches forward and grips her hair in his hand forcing her head back further. He forces her legs apart with his knee, shoving it against her core roughly. She doesn’t answer, just whimpers and grinds against his thigh. He tuts at her tightens his grip on her hair. “I asked you a question babygirl.”

“I’m sorry Sir.” She whimpers out with another grind against him. He kisses her again, one hand tightly gripping her hip and the other wrapped in her hair. She clings to him, arm wrapped around his middle because the placement of his arms prevents her from wrapping them around his shoulders like she wants. They’re kissing passionately, more tongue and teeth than anything. He sucks on her bottom lip before biting it and letting it go.

He lets her go to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants. She lifts her dress over her head to reveal her bare body. He was right, she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. Neither was she wearing a bra. Fuck she looked beautiful standing there, chest heaving and hair tumbling over one shoulder. He slides his pants and underwear off in one go, kicking them off the side along with his shoes. She’s already come out of her shoes. They sit daintily by the door.

He surges forward and kisses her with a new passion. He’s hoping to convey all of his feelings for her through the kiss. He licks the seam of her lips before forcing them open with his tongue. He swallows every one of her moans with his mouth.

When they can’t breath any longer he pulls back, not going far though as he kisses a trail down her face and landing on her neck. He kisses there a moment before sucking a hickey into her neck, getting a breathy moan from her. He smirks against her skin and moves to the side slightly, finding a new spot to bite.

He forces his thigh between hers again pushing it right up against her bare pussy. She moans and clings to him, riding his thigh. “Are you going to get off on my thigh babygirl?” He questions against her skin, feeling her shudder from feeling his breath ghost along her neck. He tightens his grip on her waist and rocks her forward. “Huh? Are you going to cum on my thigh? Get it all wet?” He hums and kisses her neck some more.

“Y-yes.” She breathes out and tightens her hold on him. She grinds more against him, faster this time. “Want it so bad Sir.”

“What do you want babygirl?” He questions with another bite to her skin. “Do you want to hump my thigh like a bitch in heat?” She whines in response to this. He guides her faster on his leg, fingers digging into her skin and surely to leave a bruise in its wake. He likes the thought of his tough lingering on her for days. He can feel her slick leaving a trail on his leg and coating his thigh. It turns him on more than he already is.

They carry on like that for awhile. Her riding his thigh and him guiding her hips. He’s not sure how long it takes before he gives the go ahead for to cum. And right after, she’s cumming. Her body seizes up and she throws her head back and moans loud and long. The spot where her pussy rests against his thigh gets wetter. The light from the street lamp illuminates the room casting a glow over them. He can see her face in the light and it’s pure bliss and he’s sure that he’s even more in love than he was before.

He lets her rest there for a minute or two as she comes down from her orgasm. When she looks at him he can still see the lust in them. He’s glad, because he’s not done with her, not yet. So he kisses her again, sweetly and gentle before she tilts her head and deepens it. He lets her do it, content to just make out with her against the door with the slick from her cunt drying on him.

When he does finally pull back and pulls her with him and gently pushes her down onto the bed. Instructing her to lay on her back with her legs spread. She does just that and he wastes no time settling on his stomach between her legs. She breathes heavy and shivers as he blows lightly right on her core. This has him smirking up at her through his eyelashes. With his eyes on hers he tentatively sticks his tongue out and runs it up the length of her hole and clit. Her moans fill the air and her legs bend and widen to give him more access. He does it again, slower this time and adding in a moan himself at the taste of her.

He teases her like this, going slow each time just to catch her reaction. She whimpers and her body shakes. He can see her hands fisted at her sides but she doesn’t say anything, having not gotten any instructions or permission to do so. He knows it’s practically killing her to not say anything, so used to voicing her opinions and wants. It also turns her on, having to get permission before doing anything. It turns him on immensely to have the control.

It’s when she produces a long drawn out whimper that he decides to have mercy on her. He latches onto her clit and sucks hard. When he releases it he gives it a kitten lick before biting it softly. She moans out loud at the feeling and her composure breaks. He feels a slender hand grab at his hair and her legs tighten around him. He lifts his head away from her core for a moment to stare up at her again. Her head is thrown back in pleasure and he can make out the hickeys he left on her. “Look at me babygirl.” He instructs and it’s with great difficulty that she does. He can see her eyes struggle to open and her head come back down. Her eyes stare hazily down at him and he smirks up at her and gives her pussy another couple of licks. “Keep your eyes on me.” He demands of her.

He doesn’t wait for a response before tonguing back at her. His tongue going rapidly from side to side and up and down. He maintains the intense eye contact with her as he eats her out. She’s having a hard time keeping it, but she tries. “You’re doing so good babygirl.” He praises to which her breath hitches and she whimpers.

It’s takes less time for her to reach her second orgasm. She’s already sensitive down there from the first orgasm so it’s when he inserts two fingers into her wet pussy that she’s whining out a, “I-I’m cumming sir.” And with an arch of her back she’s cumming on his mouth. He legs trap him between them and she’s got a death grip on his hair. Her whole body convulses under him and it’s honestly the best sight he’s ever seen. He licks lazily at her while she comes down from her high.

Tapping her hip he raises his head. “Turn over babygirl.” He tells her. She hesitantly lets him go and turns around. Her movements are slow, having just cum twice in a row. Once she’s on her front he guides her body down so she’s laying flat with her legs spread. “Stay there.” He instructs her with a nod and a whine in response. Smacking her cheek as he peels himself away from her and the bed to search in his desk for a condom. Safety is important after all. He didn’t want to get her pregnant, not knowing her stance on having a child at the moment.

He wishes he wasn’t so drunk at the moment, his conscious too hazy to fully appreciate what was going on. This was something he’d been daydreaming about for weeks. It was a recurring wet dream for him. And it was happening at this very moment. Shaking his head to gather his thoughts he grabs a condom out of the box. He tears it open and puts it on.

  
He rushes back to the bed where she awaits impatiently. He settles between her open legs and guides his cock to her pussy. He lets just the tip rest in, wanting to tease her again.

  
When she realizes he’s not moving she whines. She wiggles her hips in an attempt to get him in completely. “S-sir please fuck me!” She begs and whines. “I n-need it so bad.”

  
He tuts at her and slams in, knocking the breath out of her and sending her body forward a little. He doesn’t let her adjust before he’s pulling back and slamming back in. She chokes out a moan and he keeps his pace.

“F-fuck!” She says loudly after a particularly rough thrust. “Feels so good.”

“Do you like it babygirl?” He asks her in the darkness breathing heavy. He pounds into her with fervor. Chasing his orgasm that doesn’t seem far off. She nods against the pillow she’s shoved her head into in response. Her hands are clenching the bed sheet by her head.

They’re covered in sweat—the perspiration mixed with her wetness from the multiple orgasms making the slide that much easier. He’s laying on top of her with his hands on either sides of her upper body holding his torso and head up. He’s still pounding, in all the way and out to just the tip before roughly shoving back in. She’s grinding back on him and there’s a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He’s going to cum soon.

His pace gets erratic, the oncoming orgasm so close he can practically taste it. She’s about to cum as well, if the higher pitch of her whines are anything to go by.

He cums before she does but not by much. It hits him at once. His vision goes black for a second and he groans out loud. When he’s coming down he notices her trembling, having been pushed over the edge by his orgasm.

He stays inside her for a couple of minutes catching his breath. His cock has gone significantly softer when he pulls out with a wince. He stumbles out of the bed and pulls the condom off. Tying it up and tossing it in the garbage can. He pulls on his boxers and uses his discarded shirt to clean her up.

  
“Jooheony come cuddle me to sleep.” She slurs tiredly. He doesn’t have the energy to fight so with a bit of maneuvering they end up side by side. She insisted on being the little spoon, to his dismay.

“But Y/N I wanted to be the little spoon!” He whines and she tiredly smacks his chest and silently grabs his arm to wrap it around her. He pulls her closer and buries his nose in her hair. They both drift to sleep, too tired to clean up.

In the morning she’ll wake up first and shower before trudging down the stairs to make breakfast and a pot of coffee. She’ll sit on the couch and gossip with her friend about what happened at the party. Maybe she’ll tell her about the sex they just had. One by one the gang will wake up and join the two girls in the living room and laugh about the shenanigans of the party. Wonho will be last, along with whoever he slept with. He’ll keep his hand on the small of her back and guide her to the door where he’ll probably French kiss her. Y/N will look on in sadness. Jooheon will look at her with sadness. And this night will just be a forgotten memory to her. But he’s going to cherish this moment for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So we leave for St Paul in less than 24 hours at the moment and I’m so excited. I can’t believe I’m going to see one of my favs. I’ll be thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis close to them. 
> 
> The ending sucks I know. 
> 
> I totally read that last sentence in an obnoxious Australian accent because I’ve been watching this Australian show called kath and Kim and I can’t get their accents to get out of my head.


End file.
